Hard Mode
Hard Mode is a new feature that was introduced in Version 1.2.4, but was released finally in 1.3.1. This mode is an absolutely brutal version of Inflation RPG. All enemies are more difficult, but your Gold and XP are greatly increased as a result. Despite common belief, Items have actually lower drop rates in Hard Mode than in Normal Mode. Requirements To unlock Hard Mode you must have attained LV 100,000 at least once and finished the run where you did. How to Access You can access Hard Mode from the Title Screen when you start a new game. If you qualify, you'll see Hard Mode available for selection after choosing a character. Note that you have a count of 10 "lives" that regenerate over time (1 life per 10 min), one of which is consumed upon starting Hard Mode. Changes * All Zones will appear as LV ? ? ? ? ? ** This is where all the zones on the map appear as "LV ? ? ? ? ?" instead of a Zone like "LV 1." It is noted that, in the 1.2.4 version, the warning that an area is too high of a level is unchanged, and you could actually see the level of the zone. * EXP Gain increased by 2300% (x24) ** This is applied after all calculations, so commutative multiplication rules apply. * Gold Gain increased by 400% (x5) ** This is applied after all calculations, so commutative multiplication rules apply. * Enemy HP increased by 900% (x10) ** This is applied as a post-calculation, which means in a HP 50% Zone, it will actually be x5. * Enemy ATK increased by 750% (x8.5) ** This is applied as a post-calculation, which means in a ATK 50% Zone, it will actually be x4.25. * Starting BP: 10 ** In code, this is actually called "Max" and your "Cur" starts at 0. So, when you fight a monster, your "Cur" increases by 1. When you equip an +BP accessory or defeat a boss, the Max is increased by whatever amount you'd normally get from it. * Death BP Loss: 4 ** This means that if you die, you lose a total of 5 BP instead of the normal 3 BP. Note that these increases happen after all calculations occur, but before awarding; the drop rate is unaffected by the increased stats. New Weapons and Armors Hard Mode also comes with new items that are only accessible from Hard Mode. The upgraded versions of these items will drop off of the same monsters that dropped the lower version (e.g. the Kukri Knife+1 will more than likely drop off of anything that carried the Kukri Knife), usually with lower drop rates. NOTE: Items that appear in the shop after unlocking Hard Mode can be bought in either mode, and items bought or obtained from enemies can be used in either mode as well. Weapons * Kukri Knife+1 75, Nr: 3 350% * Scimitar+1 58, Nr: 12 370% Cost: 3000000 Gold * Trident+1 77, Nr. 16 380% * Wind Sword+2 70, Nr: 19 380% * Fire Sword+2 71, Nr: 22 350% * Ice Sword+2 72, Nr: 25 400% * Thunder Sword+2 73, Nr: 28 440% * Samurai Sword+1 76, Nr: 32 350% Cost: 7000000 Gold * Knight Rapier+1 55, Nr: 39 450% * Estoc+2 57, Nr: 45 500% * Green Light Sword+1 59, Nr: 53 530% * Red Light Sword+1 60, Nr: 55 470% * Crystal Lance+1 56, Nr: 58 480% * Four Gods/Red Lance+1 61, Nr: 60 500% * Four Gods/Blue Sword+1 62, Nr: 62 600% * Lvateinn/Cursed Sword+1 63, Nr: 64 470% * Kujang/Cursed Dagger+1 64, Nr: 66 500% * Durandal/Cursed Axe+1 65, Nr: 68 350% * GaeBolg/Cursed Lance+1 66, Nr: 70 450% * Excalibur/Holy Sword+1 67, Nr: 72 580% * Swanchicka/Holy Axe+1 68, Nr: 74 400% * Longinus/Holy Lance+1 69, Nr: 76 620% * Infinity Sword 74, Nr: 77 0% (Not implemented) More information: http://inflation-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons Armors * Spike Armor+1 22, Nr: 7 300% Cost: 4000000 Gold * Magic Armor+1 23, Nr: 9 360% * Samurai Armor+1 33, Nr: 13 320% Cost: 14000000 Gold * Knight Armor+1 32, Nr: 17 370% * Half Plate Armor+1 31, Nr: 19 350% * Light Armor+1 24, Nr: 23 470% * Crystal Cape+1 30, Nr: 25 000, 420% * Four Gods/Green Armor +1 25, Nr: 27 470% * Four Gods/Yellow Armor +1 26, Nr: 29 320% * Megin Gjord/Cursed Armor+1 27, Nr: 31 410% * Aegis/Holy Armor+1 28, Nr: 33 520% * Infinity Armor 29, Nr: 34 0% (Not implemented) More information: http://inflation-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Armors Accessories * HP Gem+6 59, Nr: 1 increases by 0 (Not implemented) * ATK Gem+6 60, Nr: 2 increases by 0 (Not implemented) * DEF Gem+6 61, Nr: 3 increases by 0 (Not implemented) * AGI Gem+6 62, Nr: 4 increases by 0 (Not implemented) * LUC Gem+6 63, Nr: 5 increases by 0 (Not implemented) * Hero Gem+1 65, Nr: 6 stats increase by 60000 * Hero Gem+2 69, Nr: 7 stats increase by 120000 * God of War Gem 66, Nr: 8 DEF, and AGI increase by 50000 * God of War Gem+1 67, Nr: 9 DEF, and AGI increase by 0 (Not implemented) * Four Gods/Gem+1 Nr: 10 ATK, DEF, and AGI increase by 360000 * Stat Point Crystal+1 55, Nr: 11 number of Stat Points obtained is now 6 * Proof of the Hero 68, Nr: 12 ability effect increases by 50% * 2 Critical Ring 56, Nr: 13 to 2 attacks will be critical hits Cost: 2000000 Gold * 3 Critical Ring 57, Nr: 14 to 3 attacks will be critical hits * Revival Necklace+1 58, Nr: 15 of avoiding death when dealt a blow that would reduce HP to 0 More information: http://inflation-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Accessories